


Sunday morning

by YuuseiHer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After the end of the manga, Anxiety Attacks, AtsuHina Background, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Happy Birthday Tsukki 2020, Kuroo just wants to be a good fiancé to Tsukki, Kuroo loves Tsukki a lot and wants to wish him a happy birthday, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoiler of the manga, Tsukki matured a lot, TsukkiBdayWeek2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuseiHer/pseuds/YuuseiHer
Summary: Generalmente las mañanas lluviosas nunca son lo que uno espera como clima ideal para un buen cumpleaños, sin embargo, si se está con la persona indicada, incluso esos fríos días se convierten en momentos inolvidables. Kei recuerda esto cuando llega a la estación, encontrándose con un hombre de cabellos negros empapados, ropa goteando, mocos y lágrimas en la cara pero, a su punto de vista, es el hombre más guapo del mundo.Porque incluso en esos lluviosos y fríos días otoñales, la luna es preciosa y Kuroo agradece desde el fondo de su corazón el nacimiento de aquel que es su alma gemela, de aquel que lo complementa tan bien y con quien pasará gustosamente el resto de la eternidad. Con Tsukki a su lado, no existe la oscuridad más...Y eso lo agradecía cada veintisiete de septiembre.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	Sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey, hey, hey! El día de hoy vengo con este fanfic de casi 8k para mi adorado Kei, es uno de los personajes que yo más amo, es de mis favoritos y este año le he hecho fics a mis favoritos y Kei está en ellos. Espero realmente que la pase bien mi bebé. I'm so proud.
> 
> ¡Alerta! Para entender el fic debes haber leído, al menos, la "Batalla del basurero" en el manga y tiene algunos spoilers del final aunque no son tantos y no es taaan necesario haber leído el final pero para entender unas cosas de Kuroo, el partido de Karasuno vs Nekoma sí es necesario. Un dato extra es que pueden oír "Sunday morning" de Marron 5 para más emoción (?).
> 
> Todos los derechos a Haruichi Furudate, yo solo ocupé sus pj's.
> 
> Espero les guste tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo.
> 
> Ya saben, dejen rw's, favs, comentarios y compartan; eso me haría muy feliz.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

Un adorable domingo, le gustaría decir que era cualquier domingo pero, afortunadamente, ese no era cualquier domingo, claro que no. Ese día era veintisiete de septiembre según lo que el calendario mostraba, día que estaba marcado con caritas enamoradizas y un mensaje diciendo “¡Cumpleaños lunita!”, su celular hizo sonar una alarma con el tono que le puso a Kei especialmente (“Claro de luna”, una elección muy cliché a decir verdad) para recordarle que ese día era el día que más ansiaba en el año junto a sus aniversarios, los cuales eran varios pero cada uno de ellos lo celebraban religiosamente.

Tetsurou se levantó de la cama con energía al saber qué fecha era, estaba sonriendo hasta que notó que su cama era individual y solamente él yacía ahí hasta hace unos segundos, cosa que le provocó borrar su sonrisa, haciendo que suspirara antes de sentarse derrotadamente en el colchón con las sábanas desarregladas y las almohadas botadas por todo el lugar.

Justamente ese día, su día favorito del año y él estaba en un hotel al otro maldito extremo de donde su prometido estaba, seguramente despertando, abriendo sus mieles ojos mientras bostezaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido gracias a la alarma que le interrumpía de su sueño. Lo primero que haría sería ponerse los lentes y apagar ese infernal sonido que le alertaba que finalmente el día había comenzado, olvidando que ese día era veintisiete de septiembre.

Tetsurou se abstuvo de mandar un mensaje o una felicitación, quería hacerlo cuando estuviese en persona así que solo le mandó un “Buenos días, mi hermoso y resplandeciente satélite que provoca que el ochenta por ciento de mi ser sea atraído naturalmente hacia ti. Espero tengas un buen día, regreso en la tarde, trata de no extrañarme tanto como yo te extraño. Te amo”

Tras tantos años mandándole mensajes de cumpleaños, cuando finalmente comenzaron a vivir juntos una vez que Tetsurou subió un puesto de trabajo, volver a mandarle mensaje de felicitación se le hacía insípido. Por más de cinco largos años esperó hasta tener la oportunidad de despertar junto a su hermoso novio a su lado en su cumpleaños, en esa especial fecha en su corazón que significaba la celebración del nacimiento del amor de su vida ¿Y cómo podría no estar feliz con ello? Ese día en especial agradecía más que de costumbre su simple existencia ya que el solo saber que Kei vivía era lo suficiente para que Kuroo sonriera.

Una vida sin Kei no valdría la pena vivirse y eso lo podía constatar. Sonaría asquerosamente cursi pero, hasta que Kei llegó a su vida, no sabía lo feliz que podría llegar a ser; claro que al principio estaba algo asustado porque un chico tan resplandeciente debería ser irreal así que se limitaba a tratarlo como su adorable kohai que le pedía consejos a un experto como él pero, entre más tiempo pasaba a su lado, más ganas tenía de estar a su lado y no dejarlo jamás.

Tras su intercambio de números y los mensajes que pasaron de ser simples saludos de “Buenos días” o “Buenas noches” a conversaciones que a veces los dejaban en vela pero que siempre hacían sentir a Tetsurou con energía aun cuando debía despertar temprano para ir a la práctica matutina, donde Yaku lo patearía por las grandes ojeras que traería y Kenma solo lo observaría en silencio, diciéndole que dejara de mensajearse tan tarde con el rubio de Karasuno ya que también afectaba al menor.

Esas conversaciones pasaron a ser salidas casuales cuando ambos estaban libres, un fin de semana en Tokio con Kei quedándose a dormir en casa de los Kuroo, otro fin de semana con el azabache siendo huésped en la casa de los Tsukishima, comiendo deliciosos pasteles de fresa que cocinaba con la señora Tsukishima y su hijo menor, sonriendo cada que se quedaban en el sillón viendo una película de ciencia ficción, tomados de la mano bajo la sábana que los cubría de la fría temperatura que predominaba en el norte de Japón, especialmente en el otoño.

Poco a poco Kuroo se iba enamorando más y más pero el miedo a confesarse aumentaba conforme se acercaban las nacionales, agradeciendo que Kei tuviera su campamento para marcar una distancia entre ellos; muy en su interior, tenía miedo de confesar sus sentimientos, ser correspondido y…Que Kei lo abandonara tal como su madre hizo con su padre y con él hace ya más de una década. Él sufrió la pérdida de una madre pero ver a su padre con el corazón tan roto y solo, fingiendo una sonrisa para no hacerle sentir mal fue lo que más le dolió de aquella separación.

Su corazón no soportaría otra partida como esa.

— ¡Tetsurou! —Escuchó decir a lo lejos mientras él compraba un par de onigiris para que Kenma comiera tras aquella anhelada “Batalla del basurero” que acababa de tener lugar minutos atrás.

—Ah, Tsukki ¿Desde cuándo eres tan informal hacia tus mayores? Tendré que ir a acusarte con papá cuervo por ser tan descortés—Bromeó el azabache, fingiendo esa sonrisa que tanto odió ver en su padre cuando era niño. Una sonrisa falsa y tan frágil que en cualquier momento se rompería, dejando ver su real terror que escondía tras esa máscara de gato risueño.

— ¡Tetsurou! —Exclamó el rubio, haciendo callar instantáneamente al mayor, quien apretó sus labios y desvió su mirada a los onigiris que tenía en la mano—Sabes a qué vine.

El tono tan directo y severo con el que el rubio le habló provocó un escalofrío en el capitán de Nekoma, quien pasó de observar el furikake de los onigiris para llevar su mirada hacia esos hermosos ojos dorados que le habían engatusado desde la primera vez que los vio en ese –ahora- lejano partido de práctica que pensaba irreal que sucedió hace tan solo unos meses.

Kei lucía tan distinto a ese apático chico que conoció, y no solo porque había crecido unos centímetros y ahora era más alto que él; se veía decidido y con una mirada inquebrantable, incluso siendo una luna, el rubio destellaba luz propia por sí solo; ya no era solamente alguien que reflejaba la luz de alguien más. Él brillaba por sí mismo como las luciérnagas que vieron desde la ventana de su habitación la última vez que pasaron la noche juntos en casa de los Tsukishima, besándose bajo la brillante luz de la luna que traspasaba algunas nubes que se interponían en su panorama.

Después de ese día fue que Tetsurou decidió retirarse; antes de arriesgarse a saber si la partida sería ganadora o perdedora.

Sin aliento, ya que –al parecer- el rubio se lo había robado en algún momento de sus vacilaciones internas, Tetsurou inhaló cortadamente y le sonrió, esta vez de la manera más sincera que pudo.

—Has crecido mucho…—Susurró el ex-capitán de Nekoma antes de robarle un suave beso en sus labios al chico de primer año que lucía confundido por aquella acción ya que ese roce de labios sabía agridulce…Sabía a una despedida que no quería ni entendía.

— ¡Tetsu, espera! —Volvió a exclamar Kei, tomando esa callosa y cálida mano que tanto le gustaba tener entre las suyas, queriéndose aferrar a ese joven que le había ayudado a amar algo que odiaba hasta ese año; a descubrir todo lo que tenía que ofrecer y todo lo que podía recibir.

—Iniciará tu partido dentro de poco, lunita. Te estaré apoyando con todo desde las gradas, ve y pártele el trasero a ese enano de pelo blanco—Respondió Tetsurou con dificultad, tratando de tragar ese horrible nudo en su garganta que le hizo emitir algunos gallos en la dolorosa frase anterior. Kei era algo que atesoraba con todo su ser, no quería decirle adiós…No quería verlo desaparecer con su corazón y terminar llorando cada noche en su cama hasta quedarse dormido al igual que su padre.

Cuando sintió que Kei finalmente le soltó, Kuroo sintió un pequeño alivio seguido de una dolorosa punzada en su corazón pero, solamente sonrió, era la decisión correcta de parte del rubio. Que siguiera para brillar y encantar a alguien que lo mereciera, alguien que no fuera un cobarde como él, quien se quedaría a admirarlo desde la distancia, al igual que los gatos observan desde los tejados las fases de la luna, maullando con gozo una vez que la observan en pleno apogeo como una hermosa y preciosa luna llena que ilumina incluso la más oscura noche.

Antes de seguir avanzando, sintió un jalón en su sudadera y un repentino beso que le hizo abrir sus ojos como platos en sorpresa, observando que era el rubio quien lo había jalado para robarle un beso.

—Me gustas y te gusto ¿Por qué la repentina falta de valor? —Preguntó el rubio, jadeando, tras aquel precipitado y torpe beso.

—Kei, y-yo n-no-

— ¿Te quedaste sin palabras solo por un beso? Qué patético—Murmuró el rubio con un suave sonrojo, aun frunciendo el ceño debido a su molestia, chasqueando esa lengua que sabía tan bien y lucía tan rosa como las fresas que al menor tanto le gustaban.

—Tú mereces a alguien mejor—Susurró Tetsurou con una sonrisa derrotada—Alguien que te acompañe a tu casa al terminar tus entrenamientos, alguien que esté ahí en menos de lo que cante un gallo y no solo un fin de semana al mes si nos va bien... —Kuroo sabía que todo lo que decía eran simples excusas, falacias que soltaba para evitar el tema pero de las que quería convencerse que eran reales.

Kei, por su parte, simplemente lo observó en silencio, esperando por todas sus respuestas, notando como el mayor comenzaba a mover su pierna con ansiedad y se mordía el labio igual que cuando estaba nervioso.

—La vida se pondrá más difícil para nosotros ¿Sabes? Todo será muy loco. Yo iré a la universidad en Tokio, dejaré de jugar y tendré que estudiar demasiado para entrar a la Asociación de Volleyball Japonesa y-

—Tsk ¿Y por eso te acobardarás? —Preguntó el rubio apretando el agarre a la playera del azabache ¿En qué momento los ojos de Kei iniciaron a brillar con tanta calidez? A pesar de que su tono fue calmado, se podía sentir la molestia en sus palabras.

—…Kei—Murmuró Kuroo, tomando la mano del rubio para que lo soltara, besándola suavemente antes de hablar—No quiero perderte.

—Pues lo estás logrando rechazándome—Fue la rasposa respuesta del rubio, quien miraba hacia el cielo que poco a poco había iniciado a nublarse a pesar de haber estado tan soleado hasta hace unos minutos atrás.

—No soportaría que me dejes ¿Sabes? No soy tan fuerte como aparento—Contestó el mayor con una sonrisa triste y la voz rota, mirando hacia ese par de ojos dorados que en ese instante volvieron a fijarse en el mayor.

—La probabilidad de que tú seas el que me dejes es mucho mayor.

Kuroo al escuchar eso solo soltó una risilla, limpiando las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos por estar rompiendo su corazón por sí solo.

—Kei, no digas cosas tan irreales. Yo jamás, nunca, ni en mis peores sueños te dejaría—Aseguró con total confianza el de cabellos negros, acariciando con su pulgar la delgada mano del chico que ahora lucía tímido y ligeramente nervioso, muy distinto a su personalidad ecuánime de siempre.

—Tetsurou, yo soy sarcástico, frío, trato de pensar todo antes de actuar, soy menor que tú y no tengo la mejor personalidad como para que alguien me soporte-

—Pero si esas características son justamente las que amo tanto de ti—Kuroo lo interrumpió, sonriéndole con cariño, limpiando suavemente las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de los ojos de aquella luciérnaga que había iniciado a destellar por sí solo a todo aquel que le observara.

—Eres un tonto—Kei susurró con una sonrisa, recargando su mejilla en el hombro del mayor, abrazándolo en silencio unos momentos, embriagándose de la esencia maderosa del azabache que ahora tenía impregnada algo de sudor gracias al partido.

—…Kei ¿Estás seguro que no quieres algo mejor? —Preguntó el azabache en un volumen bajo, acariciando la mejilla del menor con cariño, tratando de que pensara bien sus posibilidades.

—Tú eres el único raro que conozco que se tuerce solamente para encajar conmigo—Kuroo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar eso, provocando que el rubio también riera, de una manera melodiosa a diferencia de sus carcajadas que parecían gritos de alguien siendo asesinado pero, era justamente ese contraste lo que les hacía acoplarse tan bien con el otro, resultando en un balance perfecto que solo entre ellos lograrían.

Un corto y dulce beso fue lo que afianzó el inicio de su relación, bajo los nublados cielos que dejaban pasar un par de haces de luz a través de ellos aunque realmente su presencia no fuese necesaria ya que, mientras Tetsurou tuviera a Kei a su lado, incluso en la más negra noche tendría una luz que lo alumbraría.

Ese día, Karasuno perdió contra Kamomedai y Kuroo fue el primero en ir a felicitarlos, especialmente al bloqueador central, el cual tocó la puerta de su hotel en la fría noche invernal tokiota. Una vez le abrió la puerta y Kei se sentó, un abrazo de parte de Kuroo fue lo suficiente para permitirle al rubio llorar toda su frustración por el amargo sabor de la derrota.

Tetsurou solamente le consoló bajo los oscuros cielos contaminados de la ciudad, acariciando sus rubios y cortos caireles, dándole besos en su frente y acercándole su taza de té caliente cada que escuchaba al rubio cesar su dolido llanto. Sabía de esa rabia, muchas veces la había sentido antes pero, ahora que su tiempo como jugador de volleyball había terminado, se sentía extrañamente nostálgica.

Cuando el pequeño cuervo finalmente se desahogó, Kuroo lo recostó a su lado, abrazándolo con todo el amor que le tenía, compartiendo algunas suaves caricias para reconfortarlo, riendo cada que el rubio le robaba las cobijas en sueños, manteniéndose en vela una gran parte de la noche para observar a ese chico que lucía tan etéreo incluso si podía tocarlo y sentir su calor, que lucía tan hermoso aún con sus ojos ligeramente hinchados de tanto llorar.

Desde ese momento supo que estar con Kei era todo lo que necesitaba por el resto de su vida; pasar sus días y noches a su lado, sus alegrías y tristezas, los días calurosos y los días invernales. Quería pasar veinticuatro horas y siete días a la semana con él, incluso en feriados; quería estar ahí hasta el momento en que sus órganos vitales fallaran y su cuerpo diera su último aliento, exhalando el nombre que tanto ama pronunciar.

Sus años universitarios fueron más pesados de los que creía, en especial cuando Tsukki ingresó a universidad y a un equipo semi profesional de volleyball. A veces el tiempo no les rendía y solo un “Hola” era su gran conversación diaria entre prácticas, clases, exámenes y tareas; sin embargo, cada partido Kuroo hacía acto de presencia en Miyagi como aficionado del rubio bloqueador central de lentes, no importaba cuánta tarea tuviera, cuántos reportes debía entregar o cuántos exámenes se aproximaban, cada partido se encontraba en las gradas; a veces se quedaba dormido o escribía cosas pero siempre procuraba mirar, al menos, un set completo, apoyando al chico de gafas deportivas que, cada final de set lo buscaba con la mirada para hacerle una ligera señal de “victoria” con sus vendados y delgados dedos que con el tiempo se habían vuelto cada vez más toscos sin perder su delicada belleza característica.

Las cosas definitivamente se volvieron más difíciles y alocadas cuando inició a trabajar pero, saber que incluso en esos agotadores y estresantes días había alguien apoyándole desde el norte del país provocaba que todo su esfuerzo valiese la pena; porque el amor de Tsukki solo lo hacía avanzar aun cuando el camino se llenaba de obstáculos.

Debía de mostrar a todos que el volleyball era un deporte hermoso, un deporte donde conectar era esencial, donde esos lazos que se conectan se vuelven tan profundos que una vez hechos, nunca más se romperán. Era parecido a una famosa ecuación física que dicta que dos partículas que en algún momento estuvieron unidas siguen estando de algún modo relacionadas, sin importar el tiempo o la distancia y podía dar total fe de ello con el amor de su vida viviendo en Sendai mientras él seguía en la gran urbe sin parar.

Tras trabajar un par de años, finalmente ascendió lo suficiente para que le dejaran decidir su área de trabajo, sorprendiendo a todos al elegir Miyagi como su residencia por los siguientes cinco años, un tiempo calculado fríamente con Kei al saber que una vez juntos, no se volverían a separar jamás.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, corriendo hacia la estación de trenes para tomar el tren bala que lo llevaría desde Oosaka hasta Miyagi antes de que tuviera que esperar otros tortuosos quince minutos para el siguiente, minutos que podría llegar más temprano al cumpleaños de su lunita. No obstante, al parecer el mundo lo odiaba ya que justo en ese momento había un embotellamiento que le hizo bajar del taxi para correr a la estación que estaba algo lejana, sintiendo un par de gotas que paulatinamente se volvieron un montón, mojando su fino traje que se estaba arruinando aunque, lo que realmente lo molestaba de aquello, es que esa lluvia solo alentaba su llegada a la estación debido a la gente que estorbaba su camino con sus molestos paraguas.

Al llegar a la estación, se encontró con el tren bala partiendo, haciendo que el azabache cayera de rodillas en la plataforma, jadeando cansadamente debido a su falta de ejercicio desde hace un par de años. Si tan solo tuviera la velocidad que tenía cuando iba en preparatoria, probablemente estaría en ese tren, empapado pero feliz, en camino para ir a donde se encontraba el amor de su vida, solo en ese día tan especial.

El azabache suspiró, apretando el celular en su mano, tratando de no llorar, no en el andén donde todos le observaban con pena por verlo mojado tras su sprint fallido por alcanzar el tren bala. Cómo quería llegar a casa con Kei para abrazarlo, besarlo y desearle ese feliz cumpleaños que tanto ansiaba decirle, hacerle el desayuno, observarle cambiarse y sonreír al sentir las fresas naturales en su pastel, sentir su corazón palpitar cada que sus miradas se encontraran y luego ir a dar un paseo en carro por Miyagi, sintiendo la refrescante brisa otoñal despeinarles mientras se dirigían a quién sabe dónde, solamente se dejaban guiar por la carretera, disfrutando de la vista que el paisaje les ofrecía aunque para Kuroo, su paisaje era ver de reojo a Kei, quien admiraba el dorado paisaje otoñal con una suave sonrisa mientras sus rubios rizos se agitaban por el viento.

Era una imagen mental que Tetsurou solía grabar y rememorar cada que lo extrañaba, como en ese momento pero, a diferencia de siempre, ahora esa imagen solo le hacía doler más el pecho ya que él estaba varado al sur del maldito país en vez de estar junto a su novio en un cálido pero nublado día de otoño, sintiendo el contraste que el otoño representaba mientras sus manos yacían juntas en la palanca del carro que los conducía a cualquier destino, lo cual estaba bien ya que siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos, cualquier lugar era perfecto.

Inconscientemente, su mano marcó al primer contacto de su lista de favoritas mientras algunas lágrimas que se confundían por frías gotas de lluvia rodaban por sus pálidas y frías mejillas, escuchando la voz que más anhelaba en ese instante pero menos quería oír.

— ¿Bueno? —Se oyó decir a alguien al otro lado de la línea, provocando que Kuroo sollozara un poco más fuerte que antes— ¿Tetsu? ¿Estás llorando? —Pero el azabache no respondía, solo tenía el teléfono pegado a su oreja sin dejar de sollozar al escuchar que los trenes estaban a marcha lenta por la lluvia y que se demorarían más en llegar además de una probable cancelación de trenes balas debido al clima.

—Y-Yo, Kei—Gimoteó el azabache antes de volver a llorar, apretando su celular hasta que su mano estuviera blanca del esfuerzo.

—Tetsurou ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? —La voz de Kei se oía agitada asustada, imaginándose lo peor, como un accidente o algo por el estilo.

—E-Es domingo en la mañana y-y está lloviendo y-y te estoy llamando y-y e-el tren se ta-tardará—Balbuceó el mayor antes de romper en llanto nuevamente, ignorando si la gente se le quedaba viendo o no. Estaba muy desesperado y desilusionado como para que disimular ese dolor que le carcomía desde dentro. La decepción de no estar junto al hombre que amaba en su cumpleaños era tal que el nudo en su garganta comenzó a hacerle sentir que se asfixiaba y su pecho inició a agitarse por la falta de aire que percibía.

—Tetsurou ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te lastimaste?

—Kei, te juro, y-yo…Encontraré u-una manera…De regresar a casa. A-A tu lado—Tetsurou sabía que incluso si eso significaba tomar un auto y salirse del camino solo para llegar a Sendai, lo haría. Si era por Kei, podía asesinar o morir sin pensarlo dos veces porque sabía que él era su destino. Kei era su todo y movería cielo, mar y tierra solo para celebrarlo ese conmemorativo día.

Ese día en que le agradecía por haber nacido, por iluminar su día desde que se conocieron. Le agradecería por estar a su lado pero, al parecer…No podría y eso le destrozaba.

Miró su sortija de compromiso y apretó su puño, besando la argolla con los ojos cerrados mientras oía a Kei del otro lado de la línea respirar calmadamente, el extremo opuesto a su agitada respiración gracias a su llanto y ataque de ansiedad.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí comprometerte conmigo? —Tetsurou salió de su vórtice de malos pensamientos al escuchar esa parsimoniosa voz que tanto amaba hablarle desde el celular.

—Jamás lo olvidaré—Gimoteó Tetsurou, tomando aire tal como Akaashi y Kei le habían enseñado para cuando tuviese sus ataques de ansiedad.

Y es que ¿Cómo lo olvidaría si fue perfecto? Estaban en el museo, Kei era su guía personal para ese día y él estaba encantado de conocer de historia natural en su día libre (aparte de pasarlo junto al chico de sus sueños), el rubio hablaba con emoción cada que explicaba acerca de la historia de algunos fósiles de dinosaurios o mencionaba algún dato paleontológico interesante. Nada era mejor que admirar esa suave sonrisa que se dibujaba en Kei cada que hablaba de algo que le apasionaba, podía escucharlo por horas sin cansarse tan solo un segundo.

Al finalizar su recorrido fueron a una sala interactiva donde Tetsurou debía responder algunas preguntas para ganarse el gran premio, que consistía en una impresión 3D de una garra; obviamente, como el nerd que era, Kuroo acertó cada respuesta ya que se encontraba en los tópicos que Kei le había explicado durante todo su recorrido al museo.

—Veo que el señor ha estado poniendo atención a lo que explico—Comentó el rubio en un tono malicioso mientras le miraba con algo de orgullo.

— ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si usted es tan buen guía? —Fue la respuesta del azabache, quien le guiñó el ojo coquetamente, provocando que el rubio rodara los ojos y chasqueara la lengua algo avergonzado por eso.

—Entonces, creo que es momento de que le otorguemos su premio—El rubio se volteó para tomar una cajita donde se ponían las garras impresas—Por favor, cierre sus ojos y extienda su mano hacia mí—Pidió amablemente el de lentes, orden que Kuroo acató ipso facto, extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa nerviosa ¿Acaso lo rascaría con una garra 3D de dinosaurio?

Tras unos minutos donde escuchó algunos hilos, finalmente sintió un peso en su dedo anular ¿Qué le había puesto Kei? Si era otra de esas cosas que atrapaba dedos juraba que en casa se comería todo su pastel de fresa y no le dejaría nada.

—Puede abrirlos, señor—Pidió el rubio nuevamente.

Kuroo abrió lentamente sus ojos, esperando aquella broma, no obstante, se encontró con dos garras curvadas atadas con un hilo a modo de hacerlo anillo, el cual estaba en su dedo anular izquierdo.

—Kei ¿Qué sig-

Pero el azabache no pudo seguir al ver que la caja donde estaban originalmente las garras se encontraba un anillo dorado con unos pequeños rubíes de adorno que hacía juego con el anillo que Kei llevaba en su mano izquierda y le mostraba con cierta timidez.

—…Estaba pensando que…Al igual que los restos que se han encontrado de dinosaurios y personas de eras pasadas, yo quiero que mis huesos descansen contigo por la eternidad—Dijo el rubio, aclarándose la garganta mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo con cada palabra que decía pero, aun así, trataba de mantenerse ecuánime y sobrio en esa situación—Me gustaría que, si la humanidad sigue existiendo, en varios millones de años descubran nuestros fósiles uno junto al otro y hagan una gran explicación suponiendo la posición de estos pero, que sus dudas se disipen una vez vean nuestros anillos a juego…

El azabache no era alguien demasiado sentimental y eso lo podía asegurar, le gustaba más pensar antes de actuar pero entonces ¿Por qué en ese momento sus ojos se aguaban y su corazón estaba a nada de salirse de su pecho? Su mano temblaba junto a su anillo de garras de plástico mientras que el anillo dorado estaba siendo sacado por el rubio de la cajita.

—Así que… ¿Quieres que tus huesos se descompongan junto a los míos y, si se fosilizan, sean expuestos conmigo en un museo dentro de millones de años? —Preguntó el rubio con su mano temblando al igual que la de su novio quien comenzó a reír por aquella proposición. La mejor proposición de la maldita vida, mejor de lo que su mente pudo imaginar.

—Acepto—Respondió Kuroo casi en un jadeo, dejando que el rubio le pusiera el anillo real en su dedo, dándole un suave beso ya que el turno de Tsukishima había terminado oficialmente hacía unos cinco minutos y podía besar a su futuro esposo sin ser regañado. Solo una pareja recién comprometida, sonriendo como bobos por saber que sus huesos se volverían petróleo juntos.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería pasar la eternidad a tu lado? —Preguntó el rubio, escuchándose lluvia como sonido de fondo. Seguramente en Miyagi también estaba lloviendo.

—S-Sí, nos fosilizaríamos juntos—Gimoteó Kuroo, calmándose poco a poco con el recuerdo de aquel feliz día, sorbiendo un poco los mocos, tratando de buscar nerviosamente el pañuelo de su traje para limpiar su nariz y sus mojadas mejillas aunque el pañuelo estuviera tan mojado como él gracias a la lluvia.

—Toda la eternidad también incluye ahora que estamos vivos—Contestó Kei mientras se escuchaban algunos murmullos ruidosos de fondo aunque no reconocía las voces de las personas que estaban junto a su prometido.

—K-Kei, te juro que llegaré a Sendai hoy. Llueve, truene o relampaguee, y-yo-

Y de nuevo esa asfixia que le oprimía el pecho volvía, la ansiedad y tristeza comenzaban a carcomer su cerebro nuevamente, haciéndole sentir impotente ante las adversidades climáticas ¿En serio su amor era tan débil que no podía sobrepasar una tormenta? Definitivamente, Kei debió quedarse con alguien más, Kageyama era tan buen partido, Akaashi y Bokuto también eran grandes personas y hombres que le tratarían como se debe, que cruzarían el mundo por y para él; no como él, un patético remedo de humano que en ese instante jadeaba en pleno ataque de ansiedad como cuando era un solitario y tímido niño recién abandonado por su madre.

No se sentía tan débil desde que vio a su madre por última vez, cruzando esa puerta para jamás volver. Sentía que traicionaba ese amor al cual estaba tan aferrado, que él…Merecía ser abandonado otra vez y quedarse solo.

—Tetsurou.

La voz de Kei volvió a sacarle de su espiral de negatividad que le hacía hiperventilarse por la falta de aire que sentía. Los ejercicios de respiración comenzaban a dejar de funcionar y su cerebro iniciaba a lanzarle malas pasadas acerca de que se convirtió en lo que tanto odiaba. Se convirtió en la persona que abandonaba a alguien que amaba en el día más importante de todos. Felicidades, se había vuelto como su madre.

¿Con qué cara vería de nuevo a Kei? No podía regresar a Sendai, no tenía derecho…No podía…No merecía estar a su lado para fallarle justamente en los días más importantes.

—Voltea—Escuchó decir al otro lado del celular, haciendo que el azabache se sobresaltara, volteando tal como le fue ordenado, encontrándose a unos metros de él a su prometido con Atsumu y Shouyou tras de él.

—K-Kei ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Kuroo por el celular, respirando agitadamente por el remolino de emociones que sentía justamente en ese momento al ver a su amado caminando hacia él.

—Vengo a recibir mi regalo de cumpleaños—Respondió Kei con serenidad, dejando entrever una pequeña sonrisa en su, generalmente, estoico rostro.

—P-Pero tu regalo lo dejé en Miyagi—Contestó al instante el mayor, tratando de dejar de llorar torpemente. Con cada paso que Tsukishima daba, sus lágrimas brotaban con más fuerza que antes.

—Pasar el día a tu lado es mi regalo…Gato tonto—Susurró el rubio antes de colgar, estando frente al hombre que era un desastre de lágrimas, mocos, ojos hinchados y respiración agitada pero, aun así, era perfecto ante su miel mirar. Le abrazó con todo el amor que le tenía y besó sus empapados cabellos, importándole muy poco si sus ropas también se mojaban.

Para eso era su pareja, para mojarse y evitar que se ahogue cuando lo necesitara, para estar a su lado en los días buenos y malos, no solo para que Tetsurou fuera su ancla sino él también. Se volvería esa luz que iluminaría incluso sus noches más oscuras, que disiparía esa densa neblina donde sus más profundos miedos se escondían para verlo sonreír de esa manera tan suya que le derretía y escucharle maullar encantado.

Incluso cuando todo se volviera confuso y difícil, Kei estaría ahí para él porque Tetsurou era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse realmente feliz. Sin él, su vida no estaría completa, nunca hubiese llegado hasta donde estaba…Tetsurou era su otra mitad que lo complementaba para ser finalmente uno solo.

Era el mar por el cual alumbraba cada noche, la negra noche con estrellas destellantes y el gato risueño que le mostraba el camino y acompañaba cuando estaba perdido en ese loco país de las maravillas llamado vida.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kei—Gimoteó Kuroo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su alto prometido, riendo un poco al recordar que cuando se conocieron Kei aun podía recargar su cabeza en su pecho sin agacharse tanto y ahora, después de tantos años, él era la cuchara pequeña al momento de ir a dormir.

Kei asintió al escucharlo, llenando de besos sus cabellos mojados que, al fin, lucían aplacados gracias a la lluvia (lo único bueno de ella). Se separó un poco para limpiar las mejillas de su amado con su pañuelo y darle un beso a su mano, la cual estaba helada y temblaba. Era su turno de otorgar esa calidez que siempre recibía de parte del mayor.

—E-Eh…Kuroo-san, Tsukishima ¿Vamos al carro? Nos pueden poner una multa si nos quedamos más de quince minutos—Comentó Hinata, quien tomaba la maleta del rubio mientras que su esposo tomaba la maleta del azabache, la cual pesaba gracias a la lluvia.

—Vamos—Jadeó el azabache, dejando de llorar paulatinamente, caminando de la mano de su prometido detrás de Atsumu y Shouyou, dirigiéndose al carro del par para ir al apartamento de la feliz pareja, quienes les hospedaron sin costo alguno.

Tetsurou y Kei tomaron un baño al llegar a casa de los Hinata, besándose y disfrutando de la presencia del otro, sintiendo como su calidez normal volvía gracias al agua caliente de la bañera, relajándose tras el desgaste psicológico de esa lluviosa mañana del veintisiete de septiembre.

El rubio fue el primero en sentarse en la bañera, dejando que el azabache se sentara entre sus piernas, sonriendo al ver como encajaban perfectamente. Las delgadas y blancas piernas del rubio rodeándole eran todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien nuevamente.

Kei, por su parte, inició a besar el cuello del azabache con cariño, delineando con dedicación el contorno de su cuerpo, desde sus anchos hombros (gracias a jugar volleyball tantos años) hasta su cadera, la cual estaba bien definida a decir verdad. Sus labios marcaron un pequeño camino de besos por su espalda, tratando de cubrirla por completo con sus besos en lo que sus manos terminaban de contornear las encogidas piernas de aquel que sería su esposo como si fuera la primera vez, moviéndose por inercia entre esas curvas que ya se sabía de memoria, acariciando con cariño algunas cicatrices por jugar de niño en el patio, disfrutando cómo sus yemas rozaban esa bronceada y cálida piel que tanto amaba.

—Amor… ¿Qué haces? —Susurró el azabache, emitiendo un suave jadeo por los cariños tan atentos que recibía de su amado, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y una inusual vergüenza apoderarse de él. Kei y él perdieron su virginidad cuando el rubio estaba en segundo de preparatoria, no es como si su vida sexual no fuese activa pero esos toques no eran seductores en lo absoluto.

Se sentían cuidados, como si tocasen una pieza a estudiar con tal cuidado para que ésta no se dañara ni con el más mínimo roce. Cada contacto provocaba un estremecimiento inusual en el azabache, el cual lo cohibía un poco y, a la vez, le excitaba. Quería saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Kei en esos momentos.

—Pinto un cuadro con mis manos—Respondió en un murmuro soñador el menor, sonriendo antes de tomar la barbilla del azabache para robarle un suave beso, tomando sus manos para entrelazarlas con las suyas, dejando que sus piernas también se enredaran con las del azabache, confirmando esa línea suya que dijo cuándo se declaró.

Tetsurou era la única persona que, en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, se torcería solamente para encajar con él.

—Te amo tanto, lunita—Gimoteó el azabache en sus labios tras aquel suave beso, sintiendo lágrimas de felicidad recorrer sus mejillas.

—Hoy estás llorando mucho ¿No crees? —Kei contestó con esa sonrisa maliciosa suya que tanto le gustaba a Kuroo, provocando que éste riera en sus labios antes de besarle nuevamente, apretando ese agarre con sus manos, sintiendo como Kei era ese molde que encajaba mejor que un sustrato en el sitio activo de una encima por el modelo de llave-cerradura.

Kei era esa única llave que estaba hecha para encajar únicamente en la cerradura de su corazón.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor—Volvió a murmurar el más bajo a los labios de aquel hombre que le recordaba porqué despertaba con una sonrisa cada día aunque hiciese un frío de los mil demonios o tuviese toneladas de trabajo esperándole en la oficina.

—Te amo, mi guapo descendiente de los proailurus.

Ante aquel cumplido, Tetsurou sonrió. Solamente con Kei podían hacerse cumplidos ñoños a sabiendas que el otro lo comprendería. Eran esos detalles los necesarios para concluir que la hipótesis que dictaba que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y eran perfectos juntos se comprobaba sin caer en el estadístico error tipo II de aceptar una hipótesis cuando es falsa.

Tenía pruebas y ninguna duda de que Kei y él eran la pareja perfecta.

— ¡Oigan, muy feliz cumpleaños y todo pero me cobran el gas y agua! —Exclamó Atsumu desde afuera del baño antes de escuchar a Shouyou gritonear algo para que el armador comenzara a pedir perdón mientras corría hacia donde el de cabellos naranjas se encontrara.

—Salgamos antes de que nuestra piel se ponga como pasa antes de tiempo—Comentó Kuroo con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la bañera para tenderle una mano al rubio, quien aceptó con total confianza, dándole un beso al estar completamente de pie, tomando una toalla para iniciar a secarse.

—Mi regalo de parte de ese par será que limpien el baño—Dijo el de cabellos rubios con una sonrisa burlona, saliendo al pasillo del baño para vestirse con unas prendas que ya estaban secas gracias a sus caseros de esa noche.

Tras salir del baño, el cual Atsumu limpió como castigo por ser descortés con sus huéspedes, los cuatro partieron el pastel de fresas del rubio después de una cena brasileña gourmet que Shouyou preparó con algo de ayuda de su esposo, quien proclamaba orgulloso que ayudó lavando y cortando algunos ingredientes.

La pareja casada insistió en que era cortesía de la casa el lavar los platos, en especial siendo el cumpleaños del rubio así que el par de huéspedes tomaron la palabra, yendo a lavarse los dientes antes de retirarse a la habitación extra que la pareja les prestó por esa noche.

—Fue un día muy pesado, lunita—Comentó Kuroo una vez se acostó en la cálida cama, abrazándose a su prometido, recargando su cabeza en su pecho, el cual se sentía más cómodo que cualquier otra almohada que conociera. Si fuera por él, se quedaría por siempre en la cama, recostado en el pecho de Kei, dejándose acariciar su despeinado cabello hasta que éste cayera.

—Pfft, ni que lo digas. Tuve que venir en carro desde Miyagi aguantando a dos Hinatas ¿Sabes lo mucho que pensé en que aventarme a la carretera sonaba a la más tentadora idea del planeta? —Respondió el rubio, suspirando cansadamente de recordar su recorrido.

Había visto que el clima en Oosaka era terrible y los trenes serían cancelados pero no la autopista y, por suerte, el matrimonio estaba de visita en Miyagi con la familia del de cabellos naranjas y ese día partirían temprano de regreso a donde vivían pero, tener que escucharlos cantar en portugués, inglés, español y japonés le dio una jaqueca tremenda ya que solo Hinata 1 cantaba bien, Hinata 2 ladraba los idiomas que no fuesen japonés, en especial con su kansai-ben pero Hinata 1 al parecer tenía el oído atrofiado ya que tenía la desfachatez de decirle que cantaba hermoso ¿En qué cabeza los alaridos de animal moribundo eran hermosos? En la suya no.

Tras sus cantos e invocaciones en idiomas romances y germánicos, finalmente vino la paz…O eso quiso pensar ya que Hinata 2 recibió una llamada de su gemelo…La cual contestó Hinata 1, fue una jodida videollamada donde tuvo que conocer forzosamente a medio maldito Inarizaki que le felicitó por su cumpleaños, después de aquella videollamada donde le fueron prometidos costales de arroz y onigiris como regalos, tuvo que fingir interés en una jodida videollamada en portugués con el amigo otaku brasileño de Hinata 1 y una pareja con hijos; si escuchar niños llorar en japonés era un dolor en el trasero, escucharlos en portugués le hacía querer darse un balazo en las sienes, aun así, agradeció con una sonrisa forzada el escuchar algo de regalos y One Piece pero quien se llevó la cereza del pastel fue la llamada con el gran rey.

El maldito sabía japonés pero le importaba un bledo, ese pedazo de insufrible tirano les habló en español, diciendo cosas que solamente Hinata 1 entendía y no sonaban muy bien ya que Hinata 2 inició a acelerar un poco más, fingiendo una sonrisa que no escondía en lo absoluto sus celos, importándole muy poco que estuvieran bajo la incesante lluvia y que llevaban un acompañante; por fortuna, el maldito solecito finalmente hizo su trabajo y calmó a Hinata 2 con un beso en la mejilla, el cual fue bálsamo suficiente para que el artificial rubio al volante dejara de sentirse corredor de fórmula 1.

Entre esas videollamadas el tiempo se fue. Su cerebro iba a colapsar, no obstante, la llamada de su prometido bastó para recordar porqué toleraba esas horas de infierno políglota. Por Tetsurou podía soportar incluso más, en especial en ese momento donde lo escuchaba tan endeble y necesitado.

Kei sería ese escudo que defendería a su prometido de lo que fuese, incluso de sí mismo cuando fuese necesario. Ambos estarían ahí para el otro, balanceándose aún bajo la más tempestuosa tormenta (justo como en ese instante), estando juntos en verano, otoño, invierno y primavera; con yukatas o kotatsus, con pelo corto o largo, con canas o sin canas porque eran todo lo que necesitaban para ser felices.

— ¿Aguantaste a ese par solo por mí? —Preguntó el azabache, subiendo su rostro para observar con cariño ese par de orbes dorados que le miraban con amor, luciendo más hermosos ahora que no tenía sus lentes.

—Aguanté un tormento que solo a Dante se le ocurriría para estar por fin contigo, Beatriz…—Respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada, haciendo sonrojar al azabache que escondió de nuevo su rostro en el pecho del rubio ¿Cómo era posible que alguien en sus tardíos veintes se sonrojara por lo que un chico de veinticuatro años le decía?

—Pero…—Susurró el mayor en voz baja, tomando la mano de su prometido, entrelazándola con la suya, sonriendo al sentir sus anillos emitir un pequeño sonido al juntarse—A pesar de todo eso ¿Fue un buen cumpleaños?

Tsukishima fingió pensarlo, poniendo algo nervioso al hombre que le miraba como si la vida le fuera en ello. Sabía que el mejor no era pero, con saber que su cumpleaños al final resultó bien, sería suficiente para dejarlo dormir tranquilo esa noche.

—Siempre y cuando esté contigo será un buen cumpleaños—La sinceridad y calidez en esas palabras que el rubio emitió hicieron que el mayor cerrara sus ojos satisfecho. Solo quería escuchar eso, que no echó a perder el cumpleaños del amor de su vida.

—Gracias por otro año conmigo, lunita—El azabache besó los suaves labios de su pareja, acariciando con su pulgar sus entrelazadas manos—Gracias por nacer, por existir, por hacerme feliz con tu simple presencia, amor—Balbuceó entre pequeños besos que le daba al cumpleañero, quien le abrazaba de la cadera para apegarlo a él.

—Tetsu, te amo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor de mi vida, luz que ilumina mis días, ATP que me da la energía para seguir vivo—Añadió el mayor, haciendo sonreír al bloqueador entre esos cortos besos llenos de amor, cariño y agradecimiento; de ese calor que derritió el hielo en el corazón del rubio, de ese refrescante bálsamo que le ayudó a sanarse para ser mejor cada día.

Porque ese día no solamente celebraban el nacimiento del rubio, celebraban su vida y el hecho de que, gracias a que existía, ambos se habían encontrado.

Para Tetsurou, ese día era el más importante de su calendario desde que tenía diecisiete años y lo sería hasta el día que dejara este mundo; podía asegurar que incluso en otra vida, el cumpleaños de Kei seguiría siendo ese especial día que tanto añoraba porque era el día en que podía deshacerse en halagos hacia él (como de costumbre) y Kei los agradecería. Era el día en que el rubio recordaba lo importante que es no solo para Tetsurou sino para varias personas más y el azabache no podía estar más contento por ese hecho.

—Kei…A tu lado, la luna siempre es preciosa.

El rubio sonrió al escuchar a su futuro marido y asintió, abrazándose a él con más fuerza, mirando algo borrosa aquella luna que iluminaba el cielo aun entre esas nubes lluviosas.

En definitiva, uno de los mejores y más inusuales cumpleaños de su vida pero, siempre y cuando Tetsurou estuviera con él, todos serían su mejor cumpleaños.

Y todo gracias a una lluviosa mañana de un domingo otoñal.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado mi trabajo.  
> Pueden ir a seguirme a mi página de face: www.facebook.com/YuuseiHer


End file.
